The Light Inside the Dark
by kattiesmom
Summary: Set at the end of season two. Calleigh is one of Azazel's special children. She is a hunter and meets up with Sam at the ghost town. She tries to help Sam convince the others to listen to Sam. Follows last two episodes of season two.


She wasn't new to the whole demon concept. No, she'd known about demons, and the supernatural for some time now. She however, did not know about how special to some demons she was.

One night, she had gone to bed in New York, and in the morning, when she had woken up, she was in a barn, in a town that she'd never heard of before. Scared was putting it mildly. She decided that she would cautiously look around to see if there was an exit, or other people around.

She soon came upon a group of people. Apparently, they were all the same age, and they all had some special ability, just like she did. She'd never known where the ability had come from, it had just shown up one day a few months ago. It scared and intrigued her. She still hadn't let anyone know about it, not even her parents. She used it in private, and it had grown. A lot. If anyone had found out about what she could do, they would either admit her to the crazy house, or they would lock her up, to study her. She didn't like either of those options, so, she had kept her secret to herself.

One of the guys in the group started telling them about demons, and how they needed to stick together, to survive. She agreed, security in numbers. She was drawn to the man, but didn't know why, she'd never met him before, but yet he looked familiar. The others tried fighting, but she knew that the man was telling the truth. He was just like her.

He said that his name was Sam. Sam. She liked his name. The others also introduced themselves. There was Andy, Ava, Lily, and Jake. She stayed close to Sam, knowing that if things went south, that he would be an asset to have with her. She didn't talk much, but she didn't need to.

Jake stormed off, and after a moment, Sam followed him. Without hesitation, she followed him. The rest followed her. Jake went into an abandoned school house. When she got up to the school house, both her and Sam saw the being at the same time. She found an iron poker, and threw it to Sam. He caught it easily, and ran it through the Ichiri, possessed by a demon. That was doubly not good.

Sam thanked her, and asked her how she knew that iron would help. She smiled, and told him that he wasn't the only hunter there. He seemed surprised, and slightly elated at the information.

They headed inside one of the empty buildings, and Andy managed to find a ton of salt. That would be helpful, but wouldn't do much good when they got hungry. They suddenly realized that Lily was missing. They hurried outside, to look for her. They found her. She was up on the windmill, with a rope around her neck, just hanging there, dead. Ava screamed.

Calleigh flinched at the sight of the dangling body. They decided to protect the space they were staying in. It soon became dark out. She noticed that Sam had dozed off. He had looked exhausted, and probably needed the sleep. Thinking about it, she needed some sleep too.

Calleigh was walking around the deserted town, and couldn't even find Sam. That was weird, because she was rarely away from him for any amount of time. She quickly turned around, and a strange man was standing in front of her, with a small knowing smile. She didn't like the man, at all.

"You have so much potential. I'm rooting for Sammy, but I'm not discounting you at all." He told her.

She had no clue what he was talking about.

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

His eyes turned yellow, and she swallowed hard. The yellow eyed demon.

"You and Sammy would make the perfect pair. Maybe the rules could be bent for you." He told her, trailing a finger down the side of her face.

She flinched away from him. He laughed.

"Oh Sammy would love to get a little piece of you. I tell you what, if you two are the last ones left, I might just bend the rules. It would be a tragedy to lose such potential." He told her.

She didn't like anything that he was saying, at all. She wanted to get out of there, quickly, and find Sam. He needed to know this too.

He laughed suddenly.

"You're dreaming sweetheart. Sammy can't help you right now." He told her.

Then, she'd have to wake up. He laughed again.

"I want you to use the gift I gave you, to help you win. If you win you will be rewarded very nicely, anything that you want. You are the strongest one here, and could win very easily. Make me proud, or I will make you sorry, and regret it, if you don't." he told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

He smiled, evilly.

"You will have nothing to go back to, I will kill everyone that you know, right in front of you. Now, make sure that you and Sammy are the last two." He told her.

Her eyes popped open, and her heart was beating fast. She needed to talk to Sam, alone. He was telling everyone about his dream, and what yellow eyes had told him. Jake laughed at him, and said that they all had been visited by the demon, saying exactly what he had told Sam.

Not true. So not true. She looked at Sam, wondering how she would get him alone, so that they could talk, in private.

Sam had Ava and Adam continue with the salt lines, while Jake, Calleigh, and Sam went to find weapons. Calleigh asked Sam if she could talk to him. He sent Jake off to find weapons on his own, and they walked to find a quiet place.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" He asked her.

She sighed.

She told him about her dream, and what yellow eyes had told her. He looked unsure.

"Why would he tell you something different that what he told everyone else?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know, I just know that he wants us to be the last ones left, that we would be a great pair together. I don't like how that sounds Sam." She said.

"Me neither. Let's just try to get through this, and then we can figure everything else out. My brother Dean is coming to help. Andy sent him a vision of where we are, and I know Dean will be able to find us. We just have to wait until he gets here, and then he can help us." Sam told her.

She nodded.

"I just hope that it won't be too late." She said.

"Me neither. All we have to do is stick together, and I'm sure that we'll be able to make it." He told her.

"Let's hope that the others will see it the same way." She said with a sigh.

He gave a nod.

They suddenly heard a scream. That sounded like Ava. They ran to the scream. It had been Ava. She was standing over Andy's dead body. Calleigh felt sick. Sam began questioning Ava. Ava started crying and asking Sam how he could possibly think that she could have killed Andy?

Suddenly, Ava began laughing. She had killed Andy, and she didn't feel anything. Then, she said that she had been there the longest, and gone through so many other kids like them, that it was almost second nature to use her gift, and kill other people. She told them that she was going to kill Sam, and then kill Calleigh. Jake was suddenly behind Ava, and snapped her neck. Ava fell to the floor, next to Andy, in a heap.

Calleigh just looked at Jake, wondering if he would try anything on them. He didn't make any move to, and after a moment she relaxed, but only slightly.

"We need to get out of here as soon as humanly possible." Calleigh said.

They all headed outside.

"You heard what the demon said. Only one shall get out of here alive." Jake said slowly.

She didn't like the sound of that. She turned to look at Jake, as Jake went to stab her with a knife he had in his hand. She saw it happen in slow motion, his hand, with the knife, come at her. Jake would have stabbed, and probably killed her, if Sam hadn't stopped him first. Sam pushed Jake hard, and Jake went flying away from them. Calleigh was sent off balance, and fell onto the ground. She gasped as Sam and Jake began fighting. Jake was apologizing to Sam, saying that he needed to get home to his family. Sam was trying to reason with Jake, saying that they could beat the demon, but only if they stuck together. Jake wasn't listening to Sam.

Their fighting became more and more physical, until Sam took Jake down. Sam had the chance to kill Jake, but decided to let him go. Calleigh hurried over to Sam, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and helped him walk. That's when they heard a voice calling for Sam. It was Sam's brother, Dean. Sam sighed in relief. Sam called to Dean, and they headed for him, and another guy that was with Dean.

They had gotten feet from Dean, when she felt Sam lurch forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake stab Sam in the back. Sam fell forwards, towards Dean, and out of Calleigh's embrace. Dean caught Sam, as Calleigh fell to the ground. The man with Dean took off after Jake, trying to catch him.

"Sam!" Calleigh yelled.

Dean was holding onto Sam, telling him that everything would be okay. Calleigh crawled over to them, and tried helping Dean with Sam. Calleigh kept saying Sam's name over and over. She was crying.

"We need to get him inside. Now. Somewhere comfortable." Calleigh said.

She helped Dean carry Sam in one of the abandoned houses, and lay him down. She sat down on the bed next to Sam, and held his hand.

"Don't touch him!" Dean told her.

She jumped slightly, at his gruff voice, but didn't listen to him. She kept repeating that it was all her fault. The words just kept running through her brain. Her hand was suddenly grabbed, and she was pulled away from Sam, and the bed. Dean turned her, so that she was facing him.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think that you're doing, but that's my brother. You shouldn't even be here. You need to leave." Dean told her.

Her eyebrows knitted in irritation. She ripped her wrist out of his grasp, and pushed him away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me again, or you'll pull a bloody stump away. You may be Sam's brother, but he just saved my life! I owe him, okay?! So leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at him.

He took a slight step backwards, in surprise. He hadn't quite been expecting that to come out of her. He studied her for a moment.

"I'm Dean." He said quietly.

She nodded.

"Sam had said that you coming to save us. I'm Calleigh." She said.

"What happened here?" Dean asked.

Calleigh sat back down next to Sam, as Dean took the seat directly in front of her.

"The yellow eyed demon brought us all here, and said that we needed to fight down to the last person. He told everyone that he was only looking for one. Then he came into my dream and told me that Sam was his favorite, but that I had a lot of potential, and that he and I would make a great pair. He told me that I needed to make sure that Sam and I were the last to people left in the game. If I didn't then he would make me regret it. He would kill anyone that I've ever met, if I didn't do it his way. Then Ava killed Andy, and then Jake killed Ava. He was about to kill me when Sam interfered. They fought, and Sam had a chance to kill Jake, but let him live. I was helping Sam over to you when…" she couldn't continue.

He nodded, not needing to hear the rest of the sentence.

Suddenly, the man that had taken off after Jake had come into the room. Dean stood, and the two of them hugged. She paid no attention to them, she just sat there, her eyes glued to Sam's face, and her hands holding onto his hand for dear life.

She barely heard them when they began fighting. She closed her eyes, and tried to stop the flowing tears. Dean told the man, Bobby, to leave him alone, and get out. The tears started slowing down, and she sniffled. She wiped away the tears from her face, and opened her eyes. Bobby was gone. He must have done what Dean had told him to do.

Dean was sitting in the chair, with his head in his hands. She dried her face off, and he stood suddenly.

"Stay here with him. Do not let anything happen to him, I'll be right back." He told her.

She gave a nod.

He left, and moments later she heard a car rev to life, and peel away. She turned back to Sam, and tucked his hair behind his ear. She gently trailed her fingers down the side of his face. He was already starting to feel cooler in temperature.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I should have saved you, like you saved me." She told him, her voice breaking.

"I should have stopped Jake." Tears started falling again.

She began praying for Sam to be safe, wherever he was. She prayed that he be safe and cared for. She prayed for a while, sitting there next to Sam's cooling body. Then she just sat there with her head in her hands, and starting to doze. She was mentally and physically drained, not to mention emotionally.

Suddenly a gasp made her cry out, and jump. Sam sat straight up on the bed. He was gasping for air, and looking around.

"Calleigh, what are you doing here, where am I?" Sam asked.

Calleigh was in shock, and didn't know what to say. She just threw her arms around him, and hugged him to her. He gasped, and yelped in pain. She apologized profusely, and helped him up. He went over to the mirror, and checked his back. She couldn't tell if there was a mark or not.

Suddenly, Dean was there.

"Sam." Dean said.

He rushed over to Sam, and gave him a hug. Sam cried out, and Dean let him go. They decided to go to Bobby's. Dean told her that they would drop her off, but she wanted to join them. Dean told her no, and she said that she was. They started arguing. She told him that she was going, and he couldn't stop her. Dean was about to tell her off, when Sam stopped him. Sam said that she was coming with them. Dean looked like he was about to argue with Sam, but then must have decided against it, because he finally agreed. They headed for Dean's car. She sat in the back while they took the front seats. Dean got behind the wheel, and headed for Bobby's. Calleigh curled up in the backseat, and drifted off to sleep.

She slept the whole way to Bobby's. She woke up when they were pulling into his driveway. Dean knocked on the door, and a moment later, the door opened. Bobby was staring at Sam in utter surprise. She didn't blame him, she was still in shock, and she'd had hours to adjust to him being alive.

Sam thanked Bobby for patching him up. They went inside, and Bobby eyed her as she walked by him. They made their way into the library, and she sat down on a worn down couch. Bobby asked Sam to take a look at some information, to see if he could make any sense out of it. Then he and Dean headed out to his truck to haul in some books. Calleigh went over to Sam, maybe she could help him out.

About ten minutes later, Dean and Bobby came in empty handed, however, they had a woman with them. Sam stood up, smiling.

"Ellen?" Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Ellen said.

"Ellen, why don't you sit, and just prove that it's you." Bobby said.

Ellen sighed, but sat down at the desk anyways. Bobby poured holy water into a shot glass, and filled it about halfway up. She asked if it was necessary, and Bobby told her that it was only a little holy water, that it shouldn't hurt her. She drank it down, and then asked for something a little stronger.

Dean asked her how she had survived the fire at the road house, and she said that she didn't think that she was supposed to survive it. She had said that Ash had asked her to go get something and she wasn't there when it had gone up in flames.

She said that Ash had told her to get something out of the safe. It was only a map of Wyoming, and none of them knew what it meant, and Ash hadn't told Ellen what was so important about it. The map had five X's on it. Bobby looked it up, and the X's were all abandoned churches. They were all built by Samuel Colt. The guy that had made the gun that could kill demons, and pretty much every other supernatural thing on the planet.

Bobby also said that Colt built private railways, that connected church to church, that just happened that the tracks formed a devil's trap.

Dean asked if it would still work, after all this time, and Sam said that it did. Ellen asked what was there, why would demons be circling the area? Dean said that he was looking, but all that he could find was an old cowboy cemetery that was right in the middle of the devil's trap. Sam wanted to know what was so special about a cemetery? What was Colt trying to protect? Dean said what if Colt wasn't trying to keep anything out, but something in. Sam asked Bobby if a demon would be able to get in. bobby said that a demon would need an A-bomb to get into it. Sam said that he knew who could. Calleigh realized what he meant, and looked at him. He looked at her.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Jake. That's why he needed us. He needed a human to get in it, to release whatever is there." Calleigh said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ellen asked.

"Calleigh. I was demon-napped with Sam." Calleigh said.

"Right." Ellen said.

"We need to get there before Jake does something stupid." Calleigh said.

"He might not." Sam said.

"Come on Sam, you heard him, he was going to do what the demon said, instead of being smart and just listening to what you told him. Do you really think that he won't do what the demon tells him to?" Calleigh asked him.

"I hate to say it Sam, but I agree with her, we need to stop him." Dean said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes.

They grabbed what they would need, and then headed out. Calleigh rode with Dean and Sam, while Ellen rode with Bobby. They drove to Wyoming as quickly as they could.

"So, Calleigh, do we get to know anything about you, or are we supposed to guess?" Dean asked.

"Guess for all that I care." She muttered.

"Okay. You were in college for education, you wanted to be a teacher." Dean said.

She hadn't realized that she'd said it loud enough for him to hear. She sighed.

"Not even close." She told him.

"Okay then, you're a stripper, paying her way through night school." Dean said.

She furrowed her brows.

"Who are you?" She said.

Sam laughed.

"Hey, you said that I wasn't even close, so, I went the opposite way." Dean said.

"Are you always like this? How do you stand him Sam?" Calleigh asked.

"I grew up with him." Sam said.

"Sorry, I guess that I never had the pleasure." She said.

"Not yet, but there's still time." Dean told her.

"In your dreams." She said.

"Definitely, and it will end with you screaming my name." he said.

"Okay, stop it Dean. She's another hunter." Sam said.

Dean seemed surprised.

"Well, then why didn't you just say that?" Dean asked.

"To make you ask questions, and look, it worked." She said.

Sam laughed again.

Dean exhaled loudly.

"It's not funny." Dean mumbled.

"Actually, it kind of was." Sam said.

Calleigh smiled slightly, and watched the scenery fly by.

"Whatever." Dean said.

"The night that my father died, my mother went into my nursery, and saw a man standing over my crib, and my father was on the ceiling, bleeding from his stomach. The man disappeared, but my father was still on the ceiling. That's when the fire started, my mother grabbed me, and took me outside. That's when my mother started hunting. I've asked her many times what the man looked like, but all she could say was that he had yellow eyes. Later, we found out he was a demon. We've been trying to find the bastard ever since. We've come close a time or two, but we haven't gotten him yet." She told them quietly.

Sam and Dean didn't speak for a moment.

"That happened to our mother too. We're hunting it down also." Sam said.

"We will kill it, even if it's the last thing we do." Dean said.

"How?" She asked.

"The demon has the Colt. The gun can kill him. We just need to get it away." Dean said.

"Is that all?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't have to come with us, if you can't handle it." Dean told her.

"I never said that!" She said coldly.

"Then don't complain about it!" Dean told her.

"Dean, stop it." Sam told him.

"She started it." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Very mature, Dean." She said.

Sam laughed.

"I like her, she doesn't take your crap." Sam told Dean.

"Funny, Sam." Dean said.

"I thought so." Sam said.

She rolled her eyes as they went back and forth.

By the time they got to the cemetery, it was dark out. They hid behind large tombstones, and waited for Jake to show up. When Jake showed up, he walked to the tomb that had a door, with a small circle with lines inside. Sam called his name, and Jake turned around. They all pointed their guns at him. Jake couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. Jake said that Sam was dead, that he shouldn't be there. Sam told Jake that he should have done a better job, and Jake said that he did, that he severed his spinal cord. Sam looked over at Dean. Calleigh couldn't look at Sam, she just kept her eyes on Jake. Bobby told Jake that they all just needed to calm down. Jake laughed, and said that Ava had been right, the more you used the different powers, the easier they were to use. Calleigh didn't like the sound of that.

Jake looked over at Ellen, and told her to put her gun to her head. Ellen shook as she did what he told her to do. Calleigh could tell she was trying to do the opposite of what he said, but she couldn't stop herself. She put the gun snug against her temple. Jake told everyone that they needed to put their guns down, well, except for Ellen. Ellen was told to keep the gun to her head. Ellen told them that they needed to shoot him. Jake laughed again, and said they could do that, but that he would be able to give the order before they could shoot him.

Jake told them to put their guns down again. Dean and Bobby listened. Sam frowned, but did as Jake said too. Calleigh was the only one that hadn't listened.

"Put it down!" Dean hissed.

She ignored him.

"Calleigh, please." Sam said.

She rolled her eyes, and exhaled loudly.

"Fine." She muttered.

She lowered her gun, and let it drop to the ground. She narrowed her eyes at Jake, and tried to think of how she would get the Colt from him. Suddenly, Jake spun around, and stuck the gun into the circle. Before he could turn around, Sam began shooting Jake, and Dean and Bobby dived at Ellen. They got her down, and the gun away from her head, before the gun went off. Jake was on the ground bleeding, as Calleigh ran for the gun in the crypt. The lines started moving until it moved to make a pentagram, like a devil's trap. It finally stopped moving after a moment. She took the gun out, and turned to look at Jake. Sam was standing over him, and he was begging Sam to not kill him. Calleigh looked into Sam's eyes, and didn't notice him. Suddenly, Sam shot Jake. Calleigh knew that Jake was dead, but for some reason Sam shot Jake four more times. What was Sam playing at? It was slightly over kill to shoot Jake that many times.

Sam wiped away the blood splatter from his face, and looked over at Dean. Dean was just watching Sam. Bobby told them to take cover. They all ran, and scattered behind headstones. Suddenly, the doors to the crypt flew open, and tons of black smoke flew out of it. It was a gate to hell, that's why Colt built the 100 mile devil's trap, to keep hell in, and Jake had opened the door. Ellen said that they needed to shut the gate. They all ran for the doors, to close them again. Tried helping Bobby shut the door, while Sam helped Ellen. She suddenly heard Sam yell Dean's name, and she looked. Dean was on the ground in front of one of the headstones. The demon was walking towards him. Sam ran to his brother.

"Sam!" She yelled to him.

"Go help him!" Bobby yelled to her.

She did as he told her to, and ran for Sam and Dean. By the time that she had gotten up to them, Dean couldn't move, and Sam was pinned to a tree. She held her hand up, and tried making him fly away from Dean. He only swayed on the spot he was standing on. That was bad. He turned and looked at her. He was smiling.

"Calleigh, you're with Sam and Dean, I wasn't expecting that." He said.

"You really shouldn't underestimate anything, especially since I am going to kill you." She told him.

He laughed.

"How do you expect that to happen? I have the only weapon that could possibly kill me, and you have nothing." He told her.

She lifted her hand, and the gun flew from his hand, and into hers.

"You underestimate me too much, because of that, I now have the gun." She told him, pointing the gun at him.

"We'll just see about that." He told her.

He held his hand out, and she started moving towards him, by some invisible force. She couldn't stop it, or move in any other direction. When she got to him, he wrapped his hand around her neck, and squeezed. She couldn't breathe. The demon took the gun from her hand, and she grabbed a hold of his wrist. He turned to face Dean once more. He said something about killing Dean, but she couldn't really hear him, the blood was rushing in her ears. She did see him point the gun at Dean.

"No!" She gurgled, trying to kick him.

Since she was dangling in the air from his hand, she really didn't have much leverage to kick him. Her vision was becoming blurry. The demon cocked the gun, and was about to shoot Dean, when something grabbed him from behind. The demon dropped both her and the gun. She curled up into a ball, and watched as a ghost was giving him a bear hug. The man being possessed by the demon fell to the ground next to her, but the black smoke was being held onto by the ghost. He was actually wrestling with the smoke.

She tried getting to the gun, but she was gasping for fresh air, and coughing. She saw Dean get to the gun, and grab it. The demon smoke threw the ghost off of itself, and smoked back into its meat suit. She made herself move as far away from him as she could. He stood up, looking at the ghost. Suddenly, both she and the demon heard the gun cock. He turned, as Calleigh looked. Dean was pointing the gun at the demon. Dean shot without hesitation, or flinching. The bullet went straight into his heart.

Electricity could be seen throughout the inside of his body. He looked surprised that he had been shot. He fell down to the ground. He was dead. A weight had been lifted from her slightly. The force holding Sam up had vanished, and he fell to the ground too. Calleigh sat up, looking at the ghost.

"John?" Calleigh gasped.

He smiled down at her, and held his hand out for her to take. She took it, and he helped her up. She gave him a hug. He pulled out and looked over at Dean. Dean looked shocked, and John smiled. Dean gave John a hug. John looked over at Sam, and smiled, when he pulled out of the hug.

John took a few steps back, still smiling at them. Suddenly, it looked like there was a glow around him, and a moment later, he was gone. He had just disappeared. She wondered if he had gone up to heaven, since he sacrificed himself to save them. He deserved to go to heaven, he was a hero.

Sam and Dean went over to the demon's discarded meat suit. Dean said that they could check that off their to do list. Sam said that they did it. Dean said that he didn't do it alone. Sam asked if Dean thought that their father really climbed out of hell? Dean told him that the door was open, and that he was stubborn enough to do it. Sam smiled and nodded.

Sam said that their whole lives they had been preparing for this moment, but now, he didn't know what to say. Dean said that he did. Dean knelt down, looking into the cold, dead, eyes of the meat suit yellow eyes had been using.

"That was for our mom, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"And my father." Calleigh said coldly.

Dean looked up at her, and stood up.

"How did you know our father?" Dean asked.

"I never knew that he was your father, I do remember him talking about his sons, but I never realized that you two were them. John helped my mother on a few cases. He's saved both hers and my life a couple of times. When I had heard that he had died, I cried. I know that I didn't really know him that well, but he didn't deserve to die. He told me one time how proud of you guys he was." She said quietly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. It looked like they were talking silently between them. She didn't care, she was remembering the first time that she'd met John, and the very last time that she'd seen him. She exhaled loudly.

"Calleigh, what are you going to do now? I mean, the demon is dead, will you return to your mother?" Sam asked.

She gave a sad smile, but she shook her head.

"I'm on my own now, my mother died six months ago." She said.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." Sam said.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said quietly.

She was suddenly engulfed in Sam's arms. She gasped in surprise.

"Okay Sammy, she can't breathe, you might want to give her some air." Dean said.

Sam let her go, and took a step back.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." She said.

She had no clue what she was going to do now. She couldn't quit, there was too much evil in the world for her to quit. She also didn't know if she could do it on her own either, there had always been someone there with her when she was hunting.

Sam and Dean headed for their car, and she followed them. They got to the car, and Sam said that Jake had looked like he had seen a ghost, that he said he killed Sam. Dean said that Jake had been wrong. Calleigh looked at Dean, and Dean shook his head slightly, to tell her to keep quiet. Sam said that he didn't think Jake was. Sam asked Dean what had happened after he had gotten stabbed? Dean said that he'd already told Sam what had happened. Sam said that Dean hadn't told him everything. Dean got upset, and said that they had just killed a demon, couldn't they just celebrate for a minute?

"Did I die?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer him, so he looked at Calleigh. She looked down at her feet.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like dad did for you?" Sam asked Dean.

"Come on, no!" Dean yelled.

That's how John had died? He had sold his soul, to save Dean.

"Tell me the truth." Sam demanded softly.

Calleigh looked up at them.

Sam repeated what he had just said.

"Sam." Dean said, and Calleigh could hear him pleading with his brother to drop it, in his voice.

She could tell Sam was trying to hold back tears. Dean had sold his soul to bring his brother back. Calleigh felt sick.

"How long did you get?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam, but didn't answer right away.

"One year." Dean said.

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam asked.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you, it's my job." Dean told him.

"What do you think my job is?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You save my life over and over, you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Sam told Dean.

Dean gave a nod.

"And I'm going to get you out of this. I guess that I have to save your ass for a change." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

Bobby and Ellen walked up to them. Ellen said that the yellow eyed demon might be dead, but a bunch of other things had gotten out. Dean asked how many they thought had gotten out? Sam said that maybe two hundred had escaped, an army. The demon had unleashed an army. Bobby said that he hoped that they were ready, because the war was just beginning. Dean gave a cocky half smile.

"Well, then, we've got work to do." Dean said, as he opened the trunk of the car and set the Colt in the trunk.

He shut the trunk.

Bobby and Ellen had left, and it was just the three left. She felt a little uncomfortable.

"Do you have any place to go?" Sam asked.

She shook her head.

"No, but don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be fine. It was great meeting both of you, John was right about you guys. Maybe we'll cross paths again." She told them.

She turned, and started walking. She was trying to figure out which way to go. She managed to get back onto the road, and picked a direction. She had been walking for less than a minute, when a car pulled up next to her. It was Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be heading somewhere?" She asked.

"Get in." Sam told her.

She was surprised.

"What? No! I couldn't!" She said.

"Shut up, and get in!" Dean called to her.

"Excuse me?!" She said.

"Shut up Dean. Listen Calleigh, you're all alone, why don't you come with us?" Sam asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh come on, where are you planning on going? Besides, we could probably use your help." Sam told her.

Calleigh exhaled loudly.

"What?" Dean said.

Sam waved him off.

"She could help me save you from going to hell in a year. Come on Calleigh." Sam said.

She bit her lip, and looked up at the moon, debating on what she should do.

"Please." Sam said quietly.

"Fine." She said, looking back at him.

He smiled at her.

"Great. Get in the back." Sam told her.

She got in, and they drove off.

She was starting a new chapter in her life, and it was with John's sons. She hadn't seen that one coming.


End file.
